With the Call of the Moon
by Discontinutity
Summary: Zexion, a nine-teen year old who has finally pulled himself out of his controlling parents grasps, is about to find out something truly amazing and terrifying about the people he calls friends.
1. Progolue

Prologue

The night maw suspiciously quite. Normally the forest, even when bathed in the moon's bright glow was loud. Noises of animals, nocturnal creatures moving about in the brush hunting or scuttling through debris looking for nuts missed by the creatures of the day. Though tonight the normal sounds were gone. The forest was silent. Not even the wind seemed brave enough to blow through and rustle the trees. It was abnormal and the silence was frightening.

Deep within the forest something moved. A huge creature with long shaggy gray fur. It had a neat black stripe that ran alone it's back and tail and fanned out to cover the tip of it's tail. It's paws were black and wall and It's toes were bright white. It's green eyes gleamed in the darkness. They seemed to glow leaving a tiny green trail behind the creature as it stalked quietly through the forest. The glint of claws in the moon light fallowed at the lone creatures feet. Two ears pricked. This creature, which looked like a huge wolf, seemed to be watching something.

Suddenly the wolf stopped. It's huge form flattened silently to the ground. The world seemed to hold it's breath. The wolf's muscles rippled as it gathered itself and sprang.

It's chosen prey, a snow white rabbit was sitting about a yard and a half away. It was blissfully unaware of it's stalker as it nibbled away at the roots it had gone to the trouble to dig up. Something in the air changed. The air gray heavy with the viscous tang of blood lust and the sparky scent of fear.

The light crunch of the wolf leaving the ground in a huge leap made the rabbit tense and stop eating. The strong scent of fear that came instantly off the rabbit made the wolf's blood lust spike. The rabbit took off last minute and as the wolf hit the ground the chase started.

The silence exploded into noise. The huge crashes of wolves paws on the ground and the swift scratches of rabbit's claws against the ground replaced the silence. The shrieks of startled creatures, woken by the commotion and nearly trampled chasing pair. Wings flapped as the ravens gathered and fallowed after ready to make a meal of the loser.

The chase was ending. The rabbit had expended it's energy in a mad dash for safety. The wolf was closing in. It's jaws hung open as it breathed it's tongue hanging out the side of it's mouth. It's green eyes were wide and lit up with the excitement of the chase.

The wolf closed in. a huge paw darted out crashing into the rabbit's hindquarters. The little white creature spin tumbling over and over. The wolf was on it before it even had a chance to get up. The rabbit gave a helpless scream of fear and pain before a sicking crack once again brought back the silence.

The forest was once again silent. The disturbed animals had gone back to their nests and the ravens had settled into the trees. The only sounds were the rips and gulps of the feeding wolf.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

The night maw suspiciously quite. Normally the forest, even when bathed in the moon's bright glow was loud. Noises of animals, nocturnal creatures moving about in the brush hunting or scuttling through debris looking for nuts missed by the creatures of the day. Though tonight the normal sounds were gone. The forest was silent. Not even the wind seemed brave enough to blow through and rustle the trees. It was abnormal and the silence was frightening.

Deep within the forest something moved. A huge creature with long shaggy gray fur. It had a neat black stripe that ran alone it's back and tail and fanned out to cover the tip of it's tail. It's paws were black and wall and It's toes were bright white. It's green eyes gleamed in the darkness. They seemed to glow leaving a tiny green trail behind the creature as it stalked quietly through the forest. The glint of claws in the moon light fallowed at the lone creatures feet. Two ears pricked. This creature, which looked like a huge wolf, seemed to be watching something.

Suddenly the wolf stopped. It's huge form flattened silently to the ground. The world seemed to hold it's breath. The wolf's muscles rippled as it gathered itself and sprang.

It's chosen prey, a snow white rabbit was sitting about a yard and a half away. It was blissfully unaware of it's stalker as it nibbled away at the roots it had gone to the trouble to dig up. Something in the air changed. The air gray heavy with the viscous tang of blood lust and the sparky scent of fear.

The light crunch of the wolf leaving the ground in a huge leap made the rabbit tense and stop eating. The strong scent of fear that came instantly off the rabbit made the wolf's blood lust spike. The rabbit took off last minute and as the wolf hit the ground the chase started.

The silence exploded into noise. The huge crashes of wolves paws on the ground and the swift scratches of rabbit's claws against the ground replaced the silence. The shrieks of startled creatures, woken by the commotion and nearly trampled chasing pair. Wings flapped as the ravens gathered and fallowed after ready to make a meal of the loser.

The chase was ending. The rabbit had expended it's energy in a mad dash for safety. The wolf was closing in. It's jaws hung open as it breathed it's tongue hanging out the side of it's mouth. It's green eyes were wide and lit up with the excitement of the chase.

The wolf closed in. a huge paw darted out crashing into the rabbit's hindquarters. The little white creature spin tumbling over and over. The wolf was on it before it even had a chance to get up. The rabbit gave a helpless scream of fear and pain before a sicking crack once again brought back the silence.

The forest was once again silent. The disturbed animals had gone back to their nests and the ravens had settled into the trees. The only sounds were the rips and gulps of the feeding wolf.


End file.
